Love Story
by rebel angel92
Summary: Hermione, going though her second year and of course it wouldn't be a year at Hogwarts without a little bit of danger and possibly a little bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's P.o.v

 _Harry,_

 _I hope that your summer is going fine. Mum and dad are taking me to the beach and then I'm going to meet up with Ron and his family, hope to see you there!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_ _._

 _Harry,_

 _Well made it to the beach and of course the first day I'm here, I get sunburned. You think I would put on sunscreen or listened to my mum. She's always telling me to put some on. OHHHH I saw dolphins enclosed is the picture I managed to get of them. I miss you and hope that your summer isn't too bad._

 _P.s._

 _Are they letting you write your mates I haven't heard from you._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

 _Ron,_

 _How's your summer going? Mine is okay, I'm at the beach with my folks. I was wondering if you had heard from harry this summer, I've been writing him but getting no response and I'm starting to get worried._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

 _Hermione,_

 _Don't worry he's probley fine. Mum wants to know if your still coming when you get back from the beach?_

 _Ron_

 _Harry,_

 _Happy birthday! Enclosed is your birthday present, I wasn't sure what to get you so I got you something for your broom._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

 _Hermione,_

 _Found out from dad that harry got a warning for underage magic, so he's alive. I'm going with the twins to break him out. Nobody has heard from him all summer, so we are getting him out of that house._

 _Ron_

I sat there reading Ron's last letter, Harry getting a warning for underage magic but he knew better.

I just hoped that he was okay.

 _Fred,_

 _Sorry it's taken me so long to write, I've been busy with getting ready for school and going to the beach. I found some shells that I think that you would like but unfortally they are too big to fit in the envelope so I'll give them to you when I see you. Hope you and your brother are staying out of trouble. Probley not, I forget who I'm talking to._

 _Hermione_

 _Hermione,_

 _I don't know what you are talking about; George and I are perfect little angels. So of course we are staying out of trouble. Thanks for the shells; I'm looking forward to seeing my favorite bookworm._

 _Fred_

The beach was fun but I was glad that I was back home now; Now to pack up my truck and get ready to meet up with Ron and his family and Harry. I got a letter Ron the next day after his letter about Harry's warning, saying that he was now at the Burrow.

"Dad, I need your help" I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Need help moving your trunk pumpkin?" He asked.

I nodded my head and followed him up the stairs. "Ready to see your friends?" He asked as he was picking up my trunk.

"Yeah I've missed them. Don't get me wrong I love spending time with you and Mum, but I miss seeing my friends." I said.

"Well one more day sweetie and you'll see them" He said walking out the door to put my trunk in the car.

I looked around my room to make sure that I hadn't left anything that I need for the school year, when I had checked everything off on my mental check list; I picked up a book off my shelf and plopped down on my bed and started to read.

Fred's P.o.v

Of course we got in trouble for taking dad's flying car to go get Harry but it was worth it. The morning that we brought Harry to the Burrow, Ginny come downstairs asking about her jumper.

She took one look at harry sitting at the table, her eyes went big and off she took up the stairs, this was going to be a long rest of the summer. I just hope that she would grow out of it.

Tommower we are meeting up with Hermione and her parents, I was ready. I missed my favorite bookworm all summer.

"Fred, you got that dopey look on your face? You're thinking about Hermione aren't you? " George said.

George was under the impression that I was falling in love with Hermione but I wasn't.

"No I'm not" I said.

"You know for someone I've known my whole life and in the womb, you sure are a lousy liar" My twin said with a smirk on his face.

I took a pillow off my bed and threw at him," You break something, Mum's not going to be happy. "

I rolled my eyes and got up to go pack my trunk and get ready for tommower.

A/N:

Alright I'm back y'all this is just kind of a fill in chapter, I wasn't a 100% of how to write this chapter but I think I got it settled out. So onwards to the second year!

Rebel_angel92


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's P.o.v.

I was meeting up the Weasley family in Diagon Alley and my parents were accompanying me. Dad was down stairs putting my trunk in the car, I was making sure that I had everything packed up because afterwards I would be back on a train back to Hogwarts, with all my friends.

I couldn't wait, "Hermione are you ready to go?" Mum asked loud of enough for me to hear her from downstairs.

"Coming mum. Just making sure that I have everything that I need. I couldn't wait; I had talked to Ron after they went and saved Harry from the Dudley's house, he had said that he and the twins got into trouble for using a flying car that was their dad's to go save Harry. So they couldn't do much talking seeing as for punishment, they were stuck de-gnoming the garden for Mrs. Weasley.

That would explain why I hadn't heard much from Fred expect for one letter at the time that we were worried about Harry. I walked out of the room and closed the door, by the time that I would come home for the summer, the door and the windows would be open, airing it out from being shut up all summer.

Walking down the stairs, I looked on the walls; I was my parent's only child so much of the picture that adorned the wall was pictures of me, mum and dad.

"Come on sweetie, we're going to be late if we don't get moving now" My dad said. By that point I had made it down the stairs, I grabbed a jacket on the way out of the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fred's P.o.v

Ron's driving me crazy, he just wouldn't shut up!

"Ron, can you be quiet for like ten minutes? Do you know how to do that?" I asked him.

I saw him turn red from embarrassment, I'm sorry but I was doing something that involve peace and quiet and with my little brother sitting there running his mouth was not helping the process.

"Fred and Ron! Come on we need to be going!" Mum said.

We were going to Diagon Alley to meet up with Hermione and her folks. It would be the first time that I had seen her since we parted for the summer. George had been teasing me all summer, he said that anytime that mention Hermione, he would just see my face light up.

I told him that he was just imaging things. She was a twelve year old girl that happens to be my little brother's best friend, it didn't mean that I was going to act on this silly little crush that I had.

Besides I was fifteen and she was twelve and that was way too young for either of use to develop any kind of relationship or feelings.

So I was just going to let the feelings for the bookworm disappear; it would be the best for everyone in the twin thought that I should tell her what was going on, I thought why I should? So I could scare her off and lose her as a friend. So I thought about it and decided that it was time to let the crush go, if that was possible.

Ron went down the stairs and I follow down behind him. Mum was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us, "Come on boys, time to get ready to go" She said.

Like I said before our family was meeting up with Hermione and her family. They were meeting us there and we were going by floo powder. So we all stood in a line in the living room, mum had a bag in her hand.

"Harry you go first" She said.

"But Mum, Harry's never traveled by Floo powder before. " Ron said.

"oh okay, Ron why don't you go first then" Mum said holding the bag out. Ron walked forward and grabbed some of the powder from the bag, stepped into the fire place and said " Diagon alley" and threw the powder down in front of him.

Harry's eyes got big, this was his first experience and you could tell from his eyes that he wasn't sure about this method of traveling. "All right Harry your turn." Mum said holding the bag out to him as he came towards the fireplace.

He took some of the powder and stepped into the fire place and said"Diagonalley" and dropped the powder down in front of him and he went up in green smoke.

"What did he say?" Mum asked

"Diagonalley" Dad said.

'That's what I thought he said" Mum said.

We hoped that we could find him when we got to Diagon alley. I went next and then George came in behind me and we stood there until Mum came alone with dad and Ginny. When she noticed that we were missing a certain raven hair boy.

"Maybe he went on the bookstore" she said notice that Ron also was not with the group. We started towards the bookstore to see if we could find Harry and Ron; also the Granger family.

I stood by the door looking for Hermione; I was looking toward the left when I felt someone throw their arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around the bushy hair girl and picked her up off the ground, "Hermione!" I said.

I put her back down on the ground and looked at her; her hair was still unruly and it looked that she had grown a few inches.

"Fred, how was your summer?" Hermione asked me.

"It was alright, I spent the rest of the summer in trouble. I guess you heard from Ron?" I asked her.

Then she looked around, I guess looking for the rest of my family and Harry," Fred, where is everyone?

"Mum and Dad are in the bookstore looking for harry. George and Ginny are in there as well; I'm not quite sure where Ron is. "I said to her.

"Why are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking for Harry?" Hermione asked me.

"Because he traveled using Floo powder for the first time and instead of saying it as two words, he said it as all one word. So now why don't know where he is." I told her.

She got a worried look across her face, i could get where she was coming from. First, he'd been locked up all summer with no word from anyone and now he'd had gone missing. At the rate it was going, this wasn't going to be Harry's year.

Then again thinking back to last year, When was his year ever? Last year he was almost killed by You-Know-Who, a troll and a teacher that was suppose to be protecting him and now he was missing somewhere in the alley, we hope that's where he was anyways.

Hermione still looked worried while we talked but there was not much that we could do in the matter, just hoped that he'd show up.

"So ready for another amazing school year at Hogwarts?" I asked her.

"yeah and hope that someone don't try to kill my best friends for the second year in a row. I'm not sure if i can handle that for another year." Hermione told me.

She was right though, I don't know if i could deal with the possibility of someone trying to kill them.

We talked outside for the book shop a little bit longer and then right before we walked into the shop, Hagrid showed up with Harry trailing behind him.

Hermione ran up to the Giant and Harry. "Oh my! Harry, your glasses!" She said and pulled out her wand and repaired them.

"Hey Hagrid, where'd you find him at?" I asked coming to stand by the bushy hair bookworm, "I found him sulking around knockturn alley." Hagrid said.

"I wasn't sulking, i just got lost; it was the first time that i traveled by floo powder. " He said.

"Well come on Harry, everyone is probably wonder where you had gotten off to and they wonder if they were going to have to save you from some place weird. We had a cousin that wound up in the loo one time and i don't mean standing in the bathroom either." I said.

Hermione stood there shaking with laughter. She had never traveled by Floo powder before either, so all she would hear for now is stories.

I started walking back towards the shop with the group behind me, as soon as i walked in the door, i wanted to walk back out because no other than Gilderoy Lockhart was standing up at the front; This was going to be a fun time.

Mum was standing at the front of the line with Dad and Ginny; Hermione stood back from all of the crowd and i walked up front.

I tapped her shoulder and told her that we had found him he came up beside her and stood there.

"Oh thank goodness, we hoped that you had only gone one grate to far" She said brushing off the soot on his sweater.

He was standing there when Gilderoy Lockhart entered the shop. Of course he didn't notice Harry standing there until he was taking photos.

Poor harry got shoved into the photo, i'm pretty sure he didn't want to be in the photo.

"Little did he know when he walked in, that Mr. Potter would be leaving with my whole collection. Free of charge" Lockhart said. I rolled my eyes, I'm not sure if this guy could be anymore of a tool.

Mum took the books out of Harry's arms when he came around the table.

"Give them to me, I'll get them signed. You kids go wait outside" Mum said.

I turned around and walked towards the front of the shop with Harry, Hermione and my siblings.

"Famous Potter can't even go into a book store" a voice said from about us.

Malfoy ripped a page out the book in his hand and came down the stairs.

"Leave him." Ginny said to him stepping in front of Harry.

"Look. Potter's got himself a girlfriend" he said.

"Back off malfoy" Harry said stepping around Ginny.

Malfoy was about to move towards harry when a cane was put on his shoulder.

"Now now Draco play nice" Lucius Malfoy said.

Dad walked up behind us and saw that Lucius was blocking our way out of the door, "Lucius"

"Arthur" Malfoy said back to dad.

"Busy time at the ministry I hear" Lucius said." All those raids. I do hope they are paying you overtime"

He reached into the cauldron that Ginny was holding and pulled out the tattered copy of _A beginner's guide to Transfiguration._

"Obviously not" Mr. Malfoy said. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard and if they don't even pay you well for it"

"We have a very different idea of what disgrace the name of wizards, Malfoy" Dad said.

"Clearly. Associating with muggles" Mr. Malfoy said cutting his eyes at Hermione's parents. When Hermione saw this, she turned red. Next thing, i know Dad dropped Ginny's cauldron and had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy.

Hagrid wadded himself thought the crowd that was standing behind them to break up the fight, Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an _Encyclopedia of toadstools_ and dad had a cut lip.

"Here girl- Take your book" Malfoy said putting the book back in Ginny's Cauldron.

He beckoned draco and swept from the shop.

"You should've ignored him, Arthur,"Said Hagrid.

Mum was mad when she was able finally to get to Dad.

"A fine example to set for your children… fighting in public- what Gilderoy Lockhart must of thought-"

"He was pleased with it. Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He asked the guy from the Daily Prophet, he was able to get the fight in his story." I said.

Mum just shot me a glare.

A/N:

Welp i'm back with a second chapter and so far to date, this is by far my longest chapter that i have written. I'm not longer using my phone to type these chapters up, i got a computer now. So hopefully i can write more of these long chapters, When i'm not working crazy hours :)

Read and Review.

Rebel_angel92!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's P.o.v

After we left the book shop we went around to a few more shops to get a few more things for the school year. Mum and dad tagged along looking at the world that I was in and Mr. Weasley was enjoy asking my parents about muggle stuff. Ginny was chatting with George, i was getting pretty good at being able to tell them apart.

Fred kind of just hung back from the rest of the group. He wasn't talking much to the group, so I kind of dropped back to the back of the group.

"Hey is everything okay, Fred?" I asked.

"Yeah everything is good. Just thinking" He said. I took that as a cue to just back off and let him have his space, so i caught back up with the rest of the group and started talking with Ginny. It was her first year at Hogwarts so i was trying to make it as comfortable for her as i could. I didn't want her to end up like i did the first year; but see she had more of advantedge then i did, she at least have family going to the same school.

Me? I was the only one out of my family there, my parents only had me so no chances of having a sibling that was magical as well. So i was doing some thinking of my own, i wonder what it was like to live with siblings? i probably wouldn't ever find out.

"Kids, we are here" Mrs. Weasley said to all of us. I turned around to my parents and said my goodbyes here at the gateway to the train. I turned around and followed behind the twins as they went through the barrier.

When i got the other side, i waited for Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had made sure the year before that i wouldn't be alone on the train. Granted it was suppose to be Percy that was suppose to wait for me instead the twins took it upon themselves to wait for me. I wonder if Percy had waited for me, would things be a whole lot different? There was no way to tell but best not to dwell on it.

"Come on Ginny, we'll make sure your trunk gets on the train and then you and Hermione can go find a seat" Molly said pulling the youngest Weasley child beside her.

"What about Ron and Harry?" Ginny asked looking back at the wall, they had just came though.

"Don't worry sweetie, the boys know how to come through the wall and i'm pretty sure they will find you girls on the train" Mrs. Weasley said and started walking toward the train with her husband and the only girl in their family and me trailing behind them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fred's p.o.v.

As soon as George and I came through the wall, we find an open spot to put our trunks at and went off in search of our friends. "Shouldn't we wait on our sister and Hermione?" George asked me.

"No Mum and Dad was going to come and make sure that Ginny got settle on the train nicely and being the person Hermione is, she'll probably make sure she won't be alone on the train ride alone. So that leaves us free to go find our friends" I said to my brother.

George gave me a look and then started walking behind me. The first person we came upon was Lee Jordan and his family, his sister was hugging him saying goodbye.

"Did you know Lee Had a sister?" I asked. This was the first time we had seen her or heard anything about her.

"No i didn't" George said as we waited off to the side, waiting on Lee to stop his goodbyes and make his way on to the train. About ten minutes, they said their final goodbyes and made their way down the track. Lee moved towards us and joined the group.

"Well Hello boys. How was your summer?" Lee asked.

"It was okay, other than Mum grounding us. A lot. " George said.

"Sound like always, you two getting into trouble. Come on let's go find a seat before all of them are taken" Lee said.

We got onto the train and started to try and find a compartment, towards the middle of the train we found another one of our friends. Leon Waters, he looked like he had grown a few more inches over the summer and his hair was little bit longer.

"Leon!" Lee shouted to try and get his attention. He was talking with a girl from the year above us.

He turned around at his name being called and excused himself from the conversation he was having and walked towards us.

"Lee, Fred and George. How was the summer for you boys" he asked.

"a lot of grounding for us. Pranks on our family members didn't sit well with mum" George said. Fred nodded his head and walked down towards the back seeing if they could find a compartment to sit in.

"So Fred, Where's Mia at?" Leon asked. Jeez haven't even made it back to school yet and already he's questioning me about Hermione.

"i think that she is sitting with Ron and Harry." I said shrugging my shoulders.

We all walked in silence until we found a compartment that held two more of our friends, Katie and Alicia.

Lee sat down beside Alicia and i took the seat beside him, George sat on the other side with Katie and Leon.

"So how was your summer boys?" Katie asked us, looking at us. Well mainly looking at me, i swear that bird had a crush on me. But George would tease me and say that i only had eyes for Hermione.

"Well George and I spent a lot of our summer in our room or de gnoming the garden because apparently to our Mum didn't like all the tricks that we played on Percy." I said.

"Good ol' Percy, always the butt of your pranks" Katie said.

"He makes it so easy. I mean, have you seen him? He just makes it so easy" George said laughing.

We sat there for a good ten minutes talking about our summers, when the conversation had turned to Leon and his summer.

He gave a short reply that it was fine, that he didn't do much but go see his older brother. He then quickly stood up and said that he was going to find some of our other friends and left the compartment.

"He didn't seem like he want to talk much about his summer" Alicia said.

"I mean have you guys ever heard him talk about an older brother? For the longest time, i thought that he was an only child" Katie said.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione's p.o.v.

I was sitting there in the compartment wondering where Harry and Ron were. I was sure that they were behind me when i came through the barrier. Ginny was sitting in the compartment with me and Neville.

A few seconds later, the door opened thinking it was Harry and Ron but looked up to find Leon standing there

He had grown a few inches over the summer and his hair was a little bit longer, but the same good old Leon.

I jumped up from the seat and went and hugged him. "How was your summer, Leon?" I asked him pulling him into the compartment and into the seat beside me.

"It was okay. Went and visited my older brother, other than that my summer was uneventful." He said pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Mine was wonderful." I said

"So where are Harry and Ron at?" Leon asked looking around the compartment. Then stopping on Ginny," Red Hair? must be one of Fred and George's siblings"

"No clue where they are and yeah she is. Ginny, this Leon" I said.

Ginny looked terrified that someone from a higher year was talking to her.

"Give her time, this is her first year. so everything is a bit new for her." I told him

She looked like she was scared, i hope that changed when she got to the school, otherwise Malfoy was going to have a field day; not that he wasn't going to already just because she was a Weasley.

We chatted among the group and by the time, we got close to the school, it seemed Ginny was warm up to everyone. Unfortunately, there still was no sign of Harry and Ron.

Welp Good news folks, I'm back. I know its been awhile since i updated. I swear, i'm still writing! Lol. I really don't have an excuse of why i havent updated in a while, other than i got a new job(I'm working nights now) and between that and sleeping, i haven't much time to do other things. But hopefully, i'll start updating more now.

Read and Review

Rebel_angel92


	4. Chapter 4

Fred's P.o.v.

When we got to the train station below the castle, i went in search of my sister and brother. I spotted Ginny standing with Hermione, i still hadn't a chance to speak with her since she tried talking me at the alley.

At this point, i didn't know how to act around her. It didn't seem the crush that i had on her was going away. i walked up beside the girls and stood there waiting for them to finish talking. Leon? So that's where he disappeared to from the compartment. He went to see Hermione, it seemed more and more he had a crush on the bookworm.

"Hey Hermione, have you seen Ron?" I asked, when they got done talking.

"No i'm starting to worried about them because neither of them were on the train. Harry wasn't there either." She said.

"so whatever Harry is that's probably where my little brother is." I said shaking my head, hoping that they weren't getting into trouble. Who was i kidding? This was Harry and Ron that i'm talking about; it just seemed that trouble follow them, even when they weren't trying.

"So you want to ride up to the castle with the group, Hermione?" I asked her. Being in her second year, she could actually ride up in the carriages. Ginny had to go across the lake with all the other first years, another tradition that need to be upheld.

"Don't worry, Gin. When you get to the school, Hermione, George and I will be waiting for you in the Great Hall, you'll be fine" I said pulling my little sister into a hug.

Hermione just stood on the side of us, trying to not stare but still looking, though the crowd of students making their way up to the castle for Harry and Ron.

"Come on Hermione, Let's find the group and make our way up." I said letting go of my little sister and pointing towards the crowd that was standing around the gamekeeper of Hogwarts.

"That was sweet. Trying to settle her nerves before she got up to the school." Hermione said.

"Well i remember how you were last year, you seemed nervous. It didn't seem like i did much to settle your nerves last year. So it's time that i tried plus she's my little sister." I said.

We walked in silence while looking for the group.

"So-" "Sorry-" She and I said at the same time.

"You go first" She said.

"Sorry for ignoring you after we left the Alley" I said.

"Oh. It's all right, you didn't seem like you wanted to chat at that moment, so i get it" She said

"Your turn." I said to her.

"So you ready for another year at Hogwarts?" She asked me.

"Yeah another year of people that we can play pranks on people" I said.

"You ready for another one?" I asked her.

"As long as no one tries to kill Harry, Ron and I, we'll be doing fine." Hermione said.

We had made it to the bottom of the trail, where the carriages sat at. We still hadn't found any of the group or Ron or Harry. I could tell that Hermione was starting to get worried about the boys," I'm pretty sure they are fine, Hermione" I said

She shook her head and laughed,"Harry finds trouble without even looking for it. I hate to see what this boys have got themselves into now" She said.

She's got a point there, Harry was a trouble magnet.

None of the other group showed up, so we got into the carriages and went up towards the school.

Once we got up to the school, we went off in search of our friends, Hermione, looking for Ron and Harry and I, looking for George and Lee.

We walked into the great hall and found George and Lee sitting at the table, but Harry and Ron was still m.i.a.

I sat down with them and Hermione looked around the great hall.

"Hey Hermione! How was your summer?" Lee asked.

"It was good. i went to the beach with my mum and dad. " She said giving Lee a hug.

"So where is the other two?" Katie asked walking up to the table and sitting down.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders,"No clue, katie. I went ahead of them at Kings cross and went and find a seat with Ginny, their younger sister," And they never came and found me."

"I was just hoping that they had found some of our other group and was sitting with them, but now that i look around, i can't seem to find them. So i'm beginning to wonder if they even made it to the train" Hermione said.

"Don't worry this is Harry and Ron we are talking about. They'll show up soon." Katie said.

I rolled my eyes because worrying is Hermione's thing and i know that's what she is doing right now.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione's p.o.v.

About twenty minutes later, all the students made their way into the hall and sat down at their tables, then the teachers came in and sat down at the top.

Then the first years was lead in by Hagrid and they all looked up at the sky and then come to a stop at the top of the tables and in front of the teacher table.

"Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore said sitting down .

Professor McGonagall come around the table with a hat in her hand,"Alright when i call your name, come up and sit down on the stool. Then when the hat calls out your house, please join your classmates at the table for that house." She said.

we sat there as she called up, one by one, all the new first years were called up to the stoll and had the Sorting hat placed upon their head and then when it called out their house, they went a sat at their table with their other classmates. Finally, they had gotten to the W's and of course Ginny was the W in the first years.

She walked up to the stool and sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"Ha, another Weasley, but this time instead of another boy, i get a girl." The sorting hat said.

Ginny looked uncomfortable with the hat on.

"Better be Gryffindor" the hat said. Ginny pulled the hat and came over to the table and sat down beside us.

"Announcements before the feast begins. To the second years above, fair reminder to stay out of the woods unless you wish to die a painful death; to the first years watch out for the stairs they like to be funny and change on you" Dumbledore said.

"Now time to feast" He said waving his hands and the food appeared on the table. Of course the twins were the first one at the table to dig in. i swear those two stomachs was like a bottomless pit.

"How can you two eat at a time like this when your little brother is missing?" I asked the twins

"what can we say, we are bottomless pits" Fred said

"Plus he will turn up soon he always does. It's Ron and he is a Weasley, he can't stay away from the table" George said

Thirty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Ron or Harry, at this point i was starting to worry more because as George had said Ron never missed a meal.

XxXxXx

Fred's p.o.v

Hermione was really worried about Ron and Harry and she was right to do so because it wasn't like them to miss a meal unless they had detention,being that it was the first night back, i doubt that was the cause of them missing the feast.

So seeing Hermione stressed, i suggested something that i thought would calm her down, not as much as seeing the boys walk through the door but one of the next best things. The library, luckily they opened in the night before school just in case someone needed to use it.

"Hey Mia, Why don't you go to the library and be around books and try to destress and if Harry and Ron show up before you come back, we will send them your way.

She nodded her head knowing that there wasn't much that she could do right now. So she finished her and food and went off to the library.

A/N: so i thought that i had uploaded this months ago but between working and the boyfriend, i guess that it slipped my mind. But here you go better late then never.

Read and review

-Rebel_angel92


	5. Chapter 5

By nightfall when the boys hadn't showed up, it had me worried. I'm sure that if they had come to the school I'm pretty sure they would have come and found me by now. I left the library shortly a little after 8 and was walking back to the common room, when I came across Percy talking with a blonde girl in the hallway. Whatever it was it seemed pretty serious, so I walked away from them. I was almost to the common room, when I heard two male voices. "I thought we were goners for sure" said one of the male voices. I came up the stairs to find a raven haired boy and a red hair standing by the door.

"Harry. Ron!" I said coming up beside them. "What happened? I waited in the compartment for you and you two never showed up" I said to them.  
"well after you lot went through the wall, Ron and I tried to go though but we couldn't get there. So this one thought that it would be genius to use that car of Mr. Weasley and fly to the school. Well needless to say we ended up in the whomping willow and the car ended up in the forest " harry said

"my parents are going to kill me over that car" Ron said softly.

"hey just be glad you weren't killed" i said, "so what are you two doing standing out here?"

"well we weren't at dinner, so we don't know the password to get in" Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its wattlebird" i said and the door to the common room swung open and the whole common room was filled with students, already hearing about how Harry and Ron got to the school.

Lee came up to them," Brilliant! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, they will be talking about that one for years!"

Fred and George came up behind him,"Why didn't we think to take the car to school?"

I rolled my eyes at everything that was being said to the boys. Leave it to the twins to say something like, for once they weren't the ones in trouble.

But out of all the people in the room, there was one that didn't look happy about any of this. Percy had apparently slipped into the room while Harry and Ron was talking. I nudged Ron and looked in Percy's direction.

"I'm going to bed- Tried" Harry said and both the boys started up the stairs.

"Night Mione" Harry said.

They disappeared up the stairs and into their dormitory, all the while i just shook my head.

I sat down in the chair and Leon came up and sat down beside me in another chair,"Leave it to Harry Potter to show up to school in style"

"They could have been killed and it seems to them it doesn't even matter" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

" i'm pretty sure that it matter to them. at the time they just wasn't thinking, i'm pretty sure of it" Leon said.

"Okay well i'm going to bed night Leon" I said standing up and making my way up the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fred's p.o.v.

i was still in the common room after Harry and Ron went upstairs, George was talking to Katie, so i scanned around the room looking for Hermione and found her sitting in the chair talking with Leon.

It seemed that anytime Hermione was alone, Leon tried to find a reason to talk with her. Hey i get it but i really didn't like seeing Hermione talking to Leon.

I shooked my head, what was wrong with me? It's not like i had to a reason to be jealous , okay maybe i did. I like her but that still didn't give me the right. Plus there was the fact that she was only twelve freaking years old!? Again i asked the question again, What the heck was wrong with me?

"Hey Fred, You okay over there, mate?" Lee asked me, coming over to stand beside me.

"Yeah i'm okay, i think" I said looking over to where Hermione and Leon was still sitting. Lee followed my line of sight and saw who i was looking at then it dawned on him.

You- Hermione?" He asked, looking confused. Yeah me too buddy.

"Don't say a word to anyone, so far only you and George know. I'd like to keep it that way" i said still looking over at them, Hermione had gotten up and started walking up the stairs towards her dorm.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Lee asked me

"Why? So i could be looked at like a freak? There's a couple things wrong here. One, I'm two years old; Two, she's twelve; three, Could anyone ever see us together? I mean come on, i'm a prankster and she a bookworm, two totally oppsite people.

"yeah okay i see some of your points there, but Fred have you ever heard the saying that oppsites attracted? Plus she maybe be twelve but eventully, she'll get older. Age isn't nothing but a number." Lee said.

"I get what your saying, Lee but she's my little brother's friends, a bookworm-" I said.

"-that seems more than just that but you don't have to worry about me saying anything. Just as long as you keep in mind what i said" Lee said cutting me off.

Lee stood up and walked up to the dorm room that we shared, He had a few good points. Who knows what could happen later down the line but for now, i'm just going to keep my mouth shut on the matters.

I got up and went to the dorm room, Leon was sitting on his bed reading; I didn't say anything to him.I just got into bed and went to sleep

A/N: Okay so i know this is kind of short. I'm trying to write and it just seems that nothing is coming to me. I'm going to keep writting, it just might take me a bit bc of work. Working nights is no joke!

Read and Review

Rebel_angel92


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's p.o.v.

The next morning when I came down the stairs, the twins was sitting at the bottom planning, the last time they look like they were planning something, their older brother, Percy ended up coming out of the bathroom with purple hair. Their Mum managed to get most of it out but even now if you looked at the back of his head , he still had a purple streak. So I tried to avoid them when they looked like this, so i wouldn't end up on wrong end of one of their pranks gone wrong.

"Hey Mia, you ready for classes?" Fred asked.

"Aren't I always; that's like asking me if i like to read?" i said making a joke with them.

"Yeah i forgot who i was talking to there for a moment " Fred said flashing me one of those famous Weasley smirks.

I said goodbye to Fred and George and made my way out of the common towards the Great Hall. Along the way, i came across a lot of my fellow second years and one small first year, Ginny, who looked like she was lost.

"Looking for the Great Hall?" i asked when i walked up beside her, she nodded her head.

"come on follow me" i said. She fell in beside me and stayed quite the whole walk to the Great Hall.

"Come on, you can sit with us. " i said sitting down on one of the pews at the table. she sat down beside me and looked at one of the plates. A few minutes after we sat down, Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall.

"Good morning boys. How was your sleep?" I asked both of them.

"Not so good, i kept having a dream that Snape keep trying to expel me" Ron said.

"Well i bet you won't do that again, will you?"I asked, While Ron shrugged his shoulders. Leave it to Ron, he about gets in trouble and wants to do it again. Suddenly i heard the screeching of the owls coming down with the mail.

The Weasley owl,Errol was flying towards our table but that wasn't surprising because the only five weasley sitting at our table, but the way he was flying was because he was coming towards our end of the table and not the way that the twins were sitting.

Which means that could be only one person that he was going towards. Errol had moved further down towards the table, which caused him drop into a bowl and the letter shot out towards us.

Ron took one look at it and turned red as hair,"Look Weasley's got himself a howler" Samus said.

"Open it Ron, i ignored one from my Gran once. It was horrible" Neville said.

Ron reached over to wear the letter was sitting at and as soon as he touched it, its mouth opened up and started screaming.

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT CAR?!?!?!?!?! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING A INQUIRY AT WORK!!! IF YOU SO MUCH AS STEP A TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME." The howling screamed at Ron and then turned toward were Ginny was sitting,"Oh Ginny dear congratulations on getting sorted into Gryffindor" Mrs. Weasley said softly. Ginny sat there looking around the room, how could you go from yelling at one to congrating the other one in two seconds flat.

The howler turned towards Ron and stuck out its tongue and ripped itself up. Ron sat there looking scared; Harry and I look at each other. That was a first time we've ever witnessed an screaming letter before.

Harry got up and went around the other side of the table and made sure Ron was okay. He was bright red and it didn't look like that he was going to died of embarrassment, I pick up my books said bye and that i would see them at lunch and walked to the library.

Fred P.o.v

I got my schedule from McGonagall and it was looking like it was going to be a tough year. A lot of the classes was getting me ready for my O.W.L.S. i looked down at the table to see if Hermione was still or if she had taken off the library, she was still there.

This letting feeling die down wasn't working like i thought it was going to. This was going to be a long year, i put my head down on the table.

A/N: so it ain't much but i wanted to write just didnt know what to write. sorry ive been M.I.A busy with work and stuff.


End file.
